Motorola
Category:Mobile phone manufacturer About Motorola Models Modding Modding Tools * Motorola Handset USB Driver required, but free ** Install this driver before connecting handset ** Reinstall this driver after installing Motorola Phone Tools or Cingular Communication Manager * Phone control: P2k Commander free * Hex/Binary Editor: XVI32 free * Skins Manager: SkiMan free Modding Cingular RAZR V3xx * Several Motorola handsets are on a common firmware platform. * GSM P2K05 refers to a specific firmware platform on which the RAZR V3xx is built. * The Cingular-branded RAZR V3xx has a number of differences from the generic RAZR V3xx. * Important: READ ENTIRE PROCEEDURE AND IMPORTANT NOTES BEFORE MAKING MODIFICATION Remove Carrier Name Description: * This modification will allow you to remove the carrier name "Cingular" from the main display. Proceedure * Startup SkiMan. Your handset's skin information will automatically be downloaded into SkiMan. * Click on the skin to be modified. * On the bottom of SkiMan click More... > Patch SKI in Phone... * Check Operator's name - Hide. All other boxes must be unchecked! * Click OK. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes * Be sure to permanently backup your skin files prior to making modifications to skins. Backup may be performed using P2K Commander by navigating to the handset's system directory /a/mobile/skins/ then copying the contents of the specific skin's directory to your computer. i.e. copy all files in directory Cingular or Indium, or Disco, etc. to a backup location on your computer. Enable Event Lights Description: * Enabling Event Lights adds an Event Lights menu selection allowing a light pattern to be displayed for events such as receipt of VoiceMail, SMS message, Email, etc. Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} lighting-patterns.manifest and save file on your computer as lighting-patterns.manifest. * Use P2K Commander to copy lighting-patterns.manifest file on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original lighting-patterns.manifest file.) * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} 138.flp and save file on your computer as 138.flp. * Use P2K Commander to copy file 138.flp on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified lighting-patterns.manifest * File 138.flp is a new original files that requires no backup. Enable Ring Lights Description: * Enabling the Ring Lights option adds a Ring Lights menu allowing selection of one of five light pattern settings displayed when the handset rings. ** (None) ** Pulse ** Flicker ** Rhythmic ** Hyperactive Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} lighting-patterns.manifest and save file on your computer as lighting-patterns.manifest. * Use P2K Commander to copy lighting-patterns.manifest file on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original lighting-patterns.manifest file.) * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} 001.flp and save file on your computer as 001.flp. * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} 002.flp and save file on your computer as 002.flp. * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} 003.flp and save file on your computer as 003.flp. * Left mouse click on: action=raw}} 004.flp and save file on your computer as 004.flp. * Use P2K Commander to copy files 001.flp, 002.flp, 003.flp, and 004.flp on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified lighting-patterns.manifest * Files 001.flp, 002.flp, 003.flp, and 004.flp are new original files that require no backup. Camera light Note: You can enable both the camera light and the camera light status icon in the same procedure. Enable camera light The camera light is a small red LED located near the camera lens to the left of the words "1.3MP", visible to the camera subject, that lights when the camera is "active". Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Enable camera light status icon The camera light status icon displays the status of the camera light LED in the main viewer when in camera or video modes. Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Replacing External Image when Handset is Open Description: * Allows you to replace the standard Cingular image displayed with handset flipped open with your own custom image. Proceedure: * Create a GIF image file named cl.gif of size 96(w)x80(h). * Use P2K Commander to copy your new cl.gif file to the /a/mobile/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original "Cingular Jack" cl.gif file.) * Restart handset (power off and then back on). Important Note: * Be sure to first permanently save the unmodified cl.gif file. Unlocking Soft Keys * Use P2K Commander to copy mma_ucp from handset /a/mobile/system/ to computer * Open mma_ucp in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified mma_ucp back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Standard settings: ** Left soft key: Options ** Right soft key: Menu * If soft key(s) are modified, the unmodified mma_ucp must be reloaded to restore original settings * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified mma_ucp Enable Handset Email Client * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) * Setup handset email client ** cwmx.com can be used as outgoing SMTP server Advantages: * Consumes data, not messages. * Can be used to send large attachments (e.g., pictures). * Can be used with standard POP3/IMAP4 email services. Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Java Applications Free (other than data charges) except as noted. Signed Apps * Yahoo Go! Important Notes: * Signed apps won't install or run if j2me_domain_registry.sm is deleted from the handset, as described below. Unsigned Apps * Google Mail App ** Download with handset browser from www.gmail.com/app ** If that link fails, try gmail.com/app/v1.1.0/L1/gm-Generic-Advanced_MIDP2.jad (case sensitive) * Google Maps for Mobile ** Download with handset browser from google.com/gmm * MFradio (streaming Internet radio, more mature than radioBee) ** Download with handset browser from wap.GetJar.com using Quick Download and code 11135. * Opera Mini (full web browser) ** Download with handset browser from operamini.com * Notepad (Simple and effective) ** Download with handset browser from wap.GetJar.com using Quick Download and code 594. * radioBee (streaming Internet radio, still a work-in-progress, but promising) ** Download latest pre-release version from Forum ** Registration required but free Important Notes: * The handset will prompt for every network access by unsigned apps, which can be very annoying. * Ask Only Once can be enabled for unsigned apps by deleting j2me_domain_registry.sm from handset \a\mobile\certs\root\x509\kjava\ with P2K Commander * However, deleting j2me_domain_registry.sm ''will "corrupt" Cingular and signed apps so they ''won't work and can be deleted if accessed. * Be sure to permanently save j2me_domain_registry.sm before deleting it. (If restored, Cingular apps will start working again.) External Resources * Map Of Hacks For Motorola P2K05 Phones * ModMyMoto Forum ** Razr V3xx * MotoX Forum ** Motorola GSM P2K05 Phones * Moto Modders Forum ** Motorola P2k05 Models (V3xx and Maxx)